comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrence McGinnis (New Earth-Twenty Five)
History First Year Terry spent his first year as Batman under the tutelage of the former Batman, Bruce Wayne. Terry originally had to prove himself worthy of the title, by strengthening both his mind and body. He eventually proved himself by defeating villains such as Blight, Shriek, Inque, Spellbinder, and Mad Stan multiple times. Second Year Tests Terry's second year as Batman began on his 17th birthday. Terry began his birthday by stopping a shipment of illegal weapons from Wayne-Powers Industries to the Jokerz. After completing the mission he went back to the cave, where Bruce stated that he has begun to believe Terry can be not just the new Batman, but the best. Terry would leave the cave to attend his birthday party at his mother's home. During the party Terry's mom reveals that she got a job in Metropolis and was planning to move there. Terry surprised by her words, askes his mother why she wants to leave Gotham, which she replies by saying Gotham is to dangerous. Terry eventually begins arguing with is mother over it, but is quickly shut out and told they will discuss it more later. After the party Terry goes to his room to rest and think about what his mother said, but before he does he finds a gift on his desk. He looks at the tag and finds that it says Dana. Curious, Terry opens the gift, which release a cloud of gas. Terry unable to stop the gas quickly loses consciousness. Terry eventually awakes and finds himself trapped in a chair. Confused Terry begins asking whats going on and to his surprise he hears a voice respond. The voice tells Terry that he knows that he is Batman and that Bruce was Batman and it would be easier for both of them to promise not to lie to each other. Terry knowing there was no point in lying agrees with the voice. Terry then asks the voice who he is and after a minute of silence the voice responds saying he is Doctor Hugo Strange. Terry upon learning his name then asks him why he kidnapped him. Strange then tells Terry that he wants to test his skills and nothing more, which confuses Terry who asks him what tests he has in mind. Strange says he will see and releases him from the chair and states the test will now begin. Terry spends the next three days going through multiple physical and mental tests that involved escaping from traps and fighting robots built by Strange. Eventually the physically and mentally exhausted Terry makes it to the last test, where he has to pick one person out of five to save. The five people he has to choose from are Mary McGinnis, Matt McGinnis, Max Gibson, Dana Tan, and Bruce Wayne. Hugo tells him he has five minutes to decide who to save. Terry knowing that the none of the hostages are real, due to the unlikelihood of Strange getting both Max and Bruce, but also the fact that Bruce would not let anything happen to his mother, brother and Dana. Terry manages to gain the upper hand when a bomb made out of spare parts exploded in the previous chamber. Terry takes advantage of Strange's surprise and manages to get out of Strange's testing chambers. Terry continue through Strange's base and eventually finds Strange's control room. Terry attempts to subdue Strange, but is quickly shot with multiple tranquilizer darts. As Terry loses consciousness he hears Strange say that he is ready for what is to come. Terry eventually awakes in the Batcave, where Bruce and Max are standing over him. Terry manages to say the word "Hugo Strange..." and then passes out again from sheer exhaustion. Terry would awake again to find Max asleep and Bruce looking at the computer. Terry then asks Bruce how long has he been gone, which Bruce replies that he has been gone for a total of 3 days not including the day he spent passed out in the Batcave. Bruce then tells him that they found him unconscious outside Wayne Manor with a note. Bruce goes on to say that Hugo Strange most likely kidnapped him to see if he was worthy. Terry agrees to what Bruce said and then asks why he did it. Bruce then tells him that his enemies have been strange in more ways then the obvious. He comments that some enemies like Strange, are obsessed with Batman and view the identity as perfection and will test whoever holds the mantle to prove it. He tells Terry that he was tested by multiple different villains like Strange, al Ghul, Riddler, and Joker and how Terry will be challenged by people like that if he continues being Batman. Terry agrees to this, but then tells Bruce that Hugo knew he was Batman and everything about him and asks if he should do something to protect the people he cares about. Bruce tells him not to worry and goes on to say that Strange is not the type to go after people who are not involved with Batman. Commenting that Strange prefers to study you more then to hurt you and will not target your family. He finally says that he clearly passed Strange's test and should be happy, because Strange won't come after him like this again for awhile. Terry remembering what his mom said before he got kidnapped, then tells Bruce that his mother wants him to leave Gotham City and move to Metropolis. Bruce then tells Terry he knows and has a plan to convince her to let Terry live with him. After Terry recovered enough, Bruce and him went home to see Terry's mother, who was overjoyed to see he was alright. Terry eventually tells his mother that he is not leaving Gotham and that he plans on stay with Bruce. Terry's mother unsure about the decision asks Bruce if he is real fine with it. Bruce tells Terry's mother that he enjoys Terry's company and help and would be glad to let him stay at his home and continuing his studies at Gotham High. Terry's mother agrees and then tells Terry that he can stay with Bruce as long as he kept in contact with her, which he says will work. Moving Day The day finally came, when Terry's mother and brother had decided to leave Gotham. Terry spent the day packing their things. Terry would say goodbye to his family and prepare to move himself to Wayne Manor. As he was moving his things he got a call from Bruce, who told him to suit up and go to Blackgate Penitentiary to stop both a riot and make sure none of the prisoners escape. Terry eventually arrived an ended the riot, but soon discovered the riot was caused by Spellbinder to escape, which he did. Terry attempted to find Spellbinder, but was unable to locate him. Upon arriving at Wayne Manor, he and Bruce attempted to come up with a plan to located him. Doctor Fate The search for Spellbinder would soon be temporarily called off after Kent V. Nelson passes away and Bruce forces Terry to accompany him stating that it was important for them to go. The two would quickly board Bruce's private jet and fly to Las Vegas for the funeral. While on the jet, Bruce reveals that the reason there going is, because Kent Nelson was the superhero Doctor Fate who possessed the powerful magical Helmet of Nabu and the main reason Terry's going is to search for the Helmet and bring it back to Gotham for safe keeping. Terry unsure about Bruce's motives asks if that's the only the only reason Bruce is going as well, but Bruce response by saying that he is only going for his friend. The two would later arrive in Las Vegas and would attend the funeral meeting with Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Zatanna Zatara, and John Jones. After the service Terry and Bruce meet Kent V. Nelson, Jr., who they ask about the Helmet, but quickly discover he has no idea about it. The three continued to talk, which led to Nelson revealing that he has been going to college in Gotham. As everyone begins to leave the service to attend the dinner, Terry pretends to go back to the hotel saying he is not feeling well. Terry after leaving the service changes into the Bat-suit and flies to Nelson's residence. Terry searches the house for a full hour, but doesn't find anything. He later returns to the hotel to tell Bruce. Upon arriving at the hotel and notifying Bruce, Terry discovers he was never suppose to find the Helmet after Bruce tells him that the only reason he was searching the house was to make sure Nelson hid it before he died and that if he did find it they would have given it to Zatanna for safe keeping. Upon returning to Gotham, Bruce told Terry that he should keep an eye on Kent V. Nelson, Jr. in case someone else was looking for the Helmet. Terry watches Kent as Batman for a week after the funeral and begins to think it a waste of time. This changes when a man calling himself Sebastian Blood IX arrives and begins talking to Kent about selling the Helmet of Fate to him. The two discuss for a bit and Terry asks Bruce if he can intervene yet, which Bruce says that they need to make sure he has the helmet. Terry later follows the two to a storage unit, where they discover that the helmet is not there, which is when Blood begins threatening him, Terry then tells Bruce he needs to intervene, which Bruce agrees with and Terry proceeds to attack Blood and rescue Kent. Terry after rescuing Kent reveals that he was sent to help him, because the helmet he has is the Helmet of Fate that wold bestow the powers of Doctor Fate to the wearer. Kent after listening to the explanation agrees to tell Terry where the Helmet was, which was back at his apartment in his closet. The two fly back to Kent's apartment and discover its surrounded by Blood's men. Terry beats all of them and the two proceed into the apartment, but hear Blood and his men behind them. Batman tells him that he can take out most of them, but not sure if he can take all of them. Kent then proceeds to tell him that he won't have to and puts the helmet on. The room fills with a strange blue light as Blood and his men enter and as Terry prepares to fight them, Kent's clothes transform in to a robe of blue and gold. Kent proceeds to us magic to knock out all of Blood's men and Blood himself. Terry then asks what he is going to do now, which Kent responds that he is going to remove the memories of them that concern the helmet's location and the people involved. Bruce tells Terry that he may not like it, but he agrees that it is probably for the best. Kent after transporting the Blood and his men away removes the helmet and returns to the clothes he was wearing. Terry then asks Bruce what to do about the helmet, which Bruce says that he will figure something out. Terry would later return to the matter to talk to Bruce, who reveals that he sent Zatanna and another acquaintance of his Jason Blood, who he tells him has no relationship with Blood to teach Kent to use his powers. Terry then asks Bruce if it was necessary to go through all this and not just tell Kent about the helmet's importance to begin with and about how he could be the next Doctor Fate. Bruce then tells Terry that they can't force someone to take a mantle, that its their choice and how he has tried to force someone to be something their not and knows all to well what happens. Homecoming After the Doctor Fate incident, Terry is invited by Dana Tan along with Max to come to her house to meet someone. Terry is a little confused about the meeting, but agrees. He and Max arrive after school and are greeted by Dana, who tells them that they are just in time. Upon entering the house they are greeted by Dana's older brother Doug Tan, a former Jokerz member, who Terry remembered capturing earlier in his career as Batman.Category:Males Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Detectives Category:Flight Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Geniuses Category:Explosion Creation Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:New Earth-Twenty Five Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Invisibility Category:Nanotechnology users